pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
OF/Día 7: Ser líder tres días es un regalo
Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png ¡Hola seguidores de OF, no seguidores, o curiosos que estén visitando esto! Si sienten curiosidad por llegar a saber lo que hace un punto, pinchen este. Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png Ya llevamos una semana de concurso, ¿y cómo lo podemos celebrar? ¡Con un expulsado! Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png Ah, que con un expulsado lo hacemos siempre xD. Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png Bueno, da igual, vamos a los toboganes. En los toboganes... Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png Antes de que se tiren... ¡Hay un empate, por eso pasamos al más rápido gana! Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png ¡El primero que vote decide la expulsión de uno de los empatados! ¡Rápido! ¡El más rápido gana! Si eres el primero en votar TÚ decides el expulsado Stalin Lifty Emilian Dark Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png ¡Corre, si eres el primero es tu día de suerte! Pasa tiempo... PAREN YA DE VOTAR, SOLO VALIÓ EL PRIMER VOTO. Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png Bien, ahora tírense por el tobogán los cuatro que están en peligro, el resto están salvados. Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png Tienen que tirarse: Stalin, Lifty, Emilian y Dark. Archivo:Corredor DP.png Yo el primero, que voy... (Se tira) Archivo:Corredor DP.png Woooooow, le recomiendo esto a las mujeres, estira la pieeeeeeeeeeeeel. (Cae en el escenario) Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png Ahora, Lifty. Archivo:Blanca OCPA.png ¡Yo me quiero tirar tumbada! (Se tira tumbada) Archivo:Blanca OCPA.png ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, que me matoooooooooo! Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png Emilian, tu turno. Archivo:Emilian3.png Me toca... (Se tira) Archivo:Emilian3.png (Cambia el carril a los expulsados) ¿? ¡Pero si este no es el carril! ¡NOOOOOO! (Cae con los otros Eliminados) Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png Y por último, Dark. Archivo:Dark Sprite.png Uhm... Yo soy el último. Que voooooooooy (Se tira) Archivo:Dark Sprite.png ¡Esto molaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (Cae en el escenario) Archivo:Avril Sprite.png ¡Os salvasteis! Archivo:Dark Sprite.png ¿Qué, no está Emilian? Eso es porque... Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png (Acaba de tirarse) ... él es el expulsado. El primer voto fue para él. Archivo:New sprite julia.png Oh, era un buen contrincante. Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png Bueno, tengo que deciros que... ¡El que hoy sea líder será líder tres días, no podrá ser expulsado y podrá elegir a una persona diferente cada día! Todos estarán en la encuesta para posible líder. Archivo:Aura E.png ¡Wow! Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png Aún así tienen que cantar. Archivo:Aura E.png M*****, ya me jodis**. Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png No te preocupes, el público siempre vota al que le sale de las narices, da igual que cante mejor o peor. Archivo:Aura E.png Ah xD Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png Bueno... Hoy canten I gotta Feeling en el mismo orden de siempre. Archivo:Corredor DP.png Okay empiezo... Archivo:Corredor DP.png I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night that tonight's gonna be a good night that tonight's gonna be a good good night Archivo:Blanca OCPA.png Tonight's the night night Let's live it up Archivo:Avril Sprite.png I got my money Let's spend it up Archivo:New sprite julia.png Go out and smash it Like Oh My God Jump off that sofa Let's get get OFF Archivo:Dark Sprite.png I know that we'll have a ball If we get down And go out And just loose it all Archivo:Saburo sprite.gif I feel stressed out I wanna let it go Lets go way out spaced out and loosing all control Archivo:Aura E.png Fill up my cup Mozoltov Look at her dancing Just take it off Archivo:Alfonso eco.png Let's paint the town We'll shut it down Let's burn the roof And then we'll do it again Archivo:Adriana new sprite.png Let's Do it Let's Do it Let's Do it Let's Do it Let's Do it Let's Do it Let's Do it Let's Do it Let's Do it Let's Do it Let's Do it Let's Do it Let's Do it And live it up Archivo:Andreo3.png Tonight's the night Let's live it up I got my money Let's spend it up Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png Ukii, ya terminaron. Jurado, hora de valorar y digan a quién elegirían (No cuenta para sus decisiones) Archivo:Calvo OCPA.png No hace falta que hable, todo el mundo sabe que yo no elegiría a nadie. Archivo:Azul OCPA.png Todos se la sabían, bastante bien. Sinceramente yo elegiría a Julie, Dark o Saburo. Archivo:Maya DP.png ¡Son todos increíbles! ¡Yo me quedaría con todos! Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png Bueno, les dejo con las votaciones del que será líder durante 3 días. ¿Quién debe ser el líder durante los próximos 3 días? Stalin Lifty Abbey Julie Dark Saburo Samantha Alfonso Adriana Andreo Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png ¡Tienen unas horas! ¡Ser líder tres días es un privilegio! ¡Ya tienen menos tiempo! Pasa el tiempo... Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png Bien, dejen de votar, los votos de ahora no sirven. Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png El líder durante estos 3 días... es... ¡Samantha! Archivo:Aura E.png ¡Yujuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png Bien, líder, salva a una persona. Archivo:Aura E.png Uhm... Salvo a Saburo porque fue mi pareja. Archivo:Saburo sprite.gif ¡Hey, gracias! Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png ¡Pues ya saben, a votar por el expulsado! Por si tienen dudas el voto es en negativo (Vamos, como siempre), votan al que quieren echar (Simple xD) ¿Quién debe ser el noveno expulsado de OF? Stalin Lifty Abbey Julie Dark Alfonso Adriana Andreo Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png ¡Voten, voten, voten! ¡Seguimos en OF/Día 8: De 3 a 3 y tiro porque me toca (No creada)! Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png Les dejo con I gotta Feeling. Categoría:Operación Fracaso (OF)